


Reminder Of Affection

by Apple_Paper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Not as sad as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Paper/pseuds/Apple_Paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is something wrong, Kōtarō?” Keiji’s teeth bit onto his bottom lip, a part of him already knowing the answer to the very questions he had asked. The way Kōtarō was acting showed that he had forgotten about them, about him and what they had. What Keiji wasn’t sure of at the moment was if Kōtarō was unhappy knowing he’s married to a man or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder Of Affection

Keiji sat nervously on a hard surfaced chair by the hospital bed, fingers pulling at the loose strings of the oversized sweater he wore and frequently stole from Kōtarō when winter came along. It had been a little over a day since the love of his life had fallen from the roof of their home while trying to save their pet owl that had got caught in their Christmas lights. The man had hit his head on the ground hard due to his fall, knocking him out and leaving a really nasty bruise on the side of his head.

Keiji had already been notified that there wasn’t any life threatening damage and to give Kōtarō time. The man would wake up on his own or when his body felt ready. The only information that made Keiji’s stomach twist and turn was the fact that there was a change that Kōtarō might suffer from some memory loss issues. Yet, that would be unknown until the sleeping man woke up from his slumber.

Keiji told himself that he was ready for wherever was to come, and was positive he was mentally prepared for the moment that Kōtarō did wake up and happened to forget who he was. Despite this, the unsettling sensation that took over his form told him otherwise. Changing his gaze from Kōtarō’s calm, sleeping face expression and towards the slightly open window, Keiji found himself observing the little snow that fell from the sky.

The beeping of the machine Kōtarō was hooked up to was not giving him much comfort. It only reassured Keiji that Kōtarō was breathing and alive, it gave him nothing more. Not even a hint of when the man would open his eyes or if he would recall who Keiji was to him and the life that they lived. Sighing, Keiji let his eyes shut, forcefully washing away all the awful ideas that had developed in his head, words leaving him in a form of a plea, “Please wake up soon Kōtarō,”

As if someone or something had answered Keiji’s wish, he heard moving and shifting coming from behind him. It had been sudden enough to cause his body to leap upwards a bit, along with his heart to pick up its pace. A nervous feeling to boil up in the pit of Keiji’s gut once again while he tried to calm his body down. Turning slowly to face Kōtarō, he found the man staring right at him, gold eyes piercing into his form before lips open, “Pretty miss, is there any way I can get your number?”

Keiji blinked a couple of times, unable to do anything but stare at the man he was married to before giving Kōtarō a puzzled look, left eyebrow raised. The man grinning right back and moving about some more so that he was sitting up the best he could on the bed he had been laying in. Still trying to process what had just happened, along with the words that Kōtarō had spoken, Keiji suddenly raised his hand and covered his mouth while laughing into it, “Kōtarō, I’m a man and also your husband,”

Kōtarō watched as the beautiful man giggled, the lovely sound causing the rate of his heart to pick up. His mind cursing at the machine that gave him away, the beeping being enough to cause Keiji to look up then back at Kōtarō as new found warmness appeared on his cheeks in a hue of pink. “No way…” Kōtarō shook his head in shock, gold eyes growing large in disbelief. There was no way he, Bokuto Kōtarō could be married to someone so gorgeous and breathtaking.

His family always joked that he’ll be lucky enough to maybe marry a somewhat cute girl when he was fifty, but never someone as handsome and stunning like the man that sat next to him. He simply doesn’t believe it, even if he couldn’t find the right excuse as to why the man would be there in the first place, his dark gaze never leaving his form, unless to blink every now and then. He just couldn’t put his finger on to why someone would stick by his side when he wasn’t all that smart and had mood swings that changed like the unpredictable weather. This man must have been mad or this was all part of some joke he was living.

With a tilt of his head, Keiji’s expression turned into concern as he spoke, his hands playing with each other, the fabric of the sweater caught in the movement, “Is something wrong, Kōtarō?” Keiji’s teeth bit onto his bottom lip, a part of him already knowing the answer to the very questions he had asked. The way Kōtarō was acting showed that he had forgotten about them, about him and what they had. What Keiji wasn’t sure of at the moment was if Kōtarō was unhappy knowing he’s married to a man or not? Keiji’s thoughts were cut short by Kōtarō’s rich and powerful laughter.

“Holy shit, how the hell did I score someone like you?!” Kōtarō shouted in delight and began to get off the bed he was on. He wanted to touch his husband’s face, make sure this wasn’t just some dream he was having. That this really wasn’t some joke his friends were playing on him. He didn’t care much about the fact that he was in a hospital room, that could all wait. Right now, he wished to know more about the lovely man he was having a hard time remembering. Standing, Kōtarō took Keiji’s hands into his own warmer ones. His eyes looking right into the deep, dark pools that made up Keiji’s, “What’s your name?!”

“Kōtarō, you shouldn’t move until the doctor comes and checks up on you,” Keiji sighed, quickly getting up, but not pulling his hands away from Kōtarō’s grip. It hurt to know that the man he loved didn’t remember him, and a part of him wanted to shake Kōtarō and tell him to stop playing around, it wasn’t funny. However, Keiji knew that Kōtarō wouldn’t play such a cruel prank on him. He didn’t have it in him to hurt Keiji in such a way. Breathing out slowly, Keiji told himself to look at things in a positive light, at least Kōtarō was taking the news better than he believed that he would. Knowing this, Keiji told himself that he should as well, “I’m Keiji, by the way,”

“Hey, that’s my sweater!” Kōtarō called out loudly suddenly, hands now gripping Keiji’s shoulders and pulling him away slightly. He wanted to get a better look at the man, and what he wore. Sure enough, Kōtarō was convinced he knew that sweater, and the large silly looking owl on it. The words, _‘You’re Spectowlcular’_ ringing a bell in his mind. Looking straight at Keiji’s face, he caught sight of the small blush that marked his pale face as he gave a nod and muttered that Kōtarō was right, it was in fact his. Yet, the older man couldn’t help but think it looked a million times better on Keiji than it did on him. “You look amazing in it,”

“Thank you,” Keiji smiled, then took his hands and slowly pulled Kōtarō’s off his shoulders. Getting the hint, the taller male allowed Keiji to lead him back onto the hospital bed. Keiji let out a small, fond chuckle when Kōtarō gave him a tiny whine and pout, but not putting a real effort to stop Keiji’s motions. “I’m going to get your doctor, please stay put Kōtarō,” Keiji said while fixing the sheets over Kōtarō’s form, then pausing his actions, debating if it would be wrong to kiss the man before him or not. Making a choice, he leaned close to Kōtarō, his lips gently meeting the man’s forehead, “I’ll be back soon.”

Stunned, Kōtarō stared, taking in the way Keiji began to pull away before walking off in the direction of the front door of the small hospital room. As Keiji reached the door, there was a pause in his step, Kōtarō calling out, words leaving him with much thought, “I love you!” He shouted in a tone he knew would be heard by the people who were a few doors down. With a tiny laugh, Keiji left the room while giving a small shake of his head. Kōtarō didn’t remember him, but the way he was acting was enough to remind Keiji that maybe as time passed it’d all come back to the man he was married to.

It didn’t take too long for Keiji to arrive back, an old looking doctor at his side, chatting softly with him. Sitting down on the chair next to Kōtarō’s bed and where he had been at for hours, Keiji waited patiently as the man checked up on his husband. Kōtarō trying his best not to fidget too much as the doctor did his work. After what felt like forever, the old man spoke to both men while he wrote a few things on his clipboard. He informed both about Kōtarō’s condition and memory loss, but assured that in time all his memories should come back. If he happened to be forgetting instead, to bring him back to the hospital and they would run a few test.

Thanking the doctor, Keiji watched him leave while saying he would be back with Kōtarō’s discharge paperwork so that they could be on their way. Once the older man was gone, the room became silent, the sounds of Kōtarō’s occasional shifting being heard here and there. Keiji wasn’t all that sure of what to say or how to ask Kōtarō if he was fine with going back home with him. So they sat there silently until it was abruptly broken by Kōtarō who reached out and took hold of Keiji’s hand with his own, “I remember our wedding day,”

Kōtarō grinned wildly causing Keiji to blink as he perked up, a smiling coming to his face as Kōtarō went on, each word filled with excitement, “You were in an all white tux that matched mine. Your tie was neat and a light gold, mine wasn’t because I kept tugging on it. After a while you got tired of fixing it for me.” Kōtarō looked at his hand, eyes on the ring he had taken notices of when Keiji had gone off to get his doctor. “There was also a swing, you were the one who picked it out. You said it would keep the children entertained but you hogged it up for a good hour. Oh! And I was pushing you from behind while you were on it!” Kōtarō voice turned a bit dejected, “But, I got distracted by an owl and you ended up crashing into me…”

Keiji laugh softly, his hands gripping Kōtarō’s a little tighter hoping it’ll make him feel better, “You yelped loudly when you fell over and I got really scared that I had hurt you,” Keiji said as he thought back to that night. It had its ups and down, but he would have to admit that he wouldn’t take any of it back. It also made Keiji cheerful that Kōtarō could call up that exact moment out of all the ones they shared. Playing with Kōtarō’s hand, eyes on the ring they both had, he continued, “You went into one of your dejected moods because you couldn’t believe that you looked so uncool on your own wedding day.”

“You picked me right up and took me to go see the baby owl,” Kōtarō replied, loving the fond look that marked Keiji’s face. The more they talked, along with the simple, gently touches, Kōtarō found himself remembering little things and events they had shared together. There was this warm feeling that Kōtarō got just from being near Keiji that felt so right. A sensation he didn’t wish to vanish any time soon. A part of him was glad that Keiji was so calm and patient with the fact that he couldn’t remember a lot about him. Another part of him was pleased that he had chosen not to freak out and get the guts to try one of his pick up line on the beautiful person there, only to discover they were married.

Standing up from the chair, Keiji walked over to Kōtarō, the older man shifting on the bed to make room for the other. Sitting closely to Kōtarō, Keiji rested his head again the taller man’s shoulder, lips opening, tone filled with hint of joy and love, “The look on your face when you discovered it was our new pet was priceless. You spend a good half an hour hooting at it, saying you and it were having a conversation. It was cute,” Keiji turned a little, eyes looking up as Kōtarō’s shifted downward.

“Keiji, I love you,” Kōtarō whispered, his right hand reaching up and moving a few strands of hair from Keiji’s face. Sighing, teeth biting his lip a little, Kōtarō lost in thought for a moment, Keiji allowing him the time to think. Once all of his thoughts were somewhat gathered up, Kōtarō opened his lips, words spilling and being as honest as he could with the man that sat next to him on the bed while they waited for the doctor to come back so that they could leave home together, “Give me time to remember everything. They’ll come back to me I promise,”

“Take all the time you need,” Keiji whispered while moving again, this time his hands being placed against the sides of Kōtarō’s face and bring him closer to his own. Gently rubbed his nose against Kōtarō’s, Keiji then kissed his lips softly, watching as Kōtarō didn’t move away, only leaned in closer for another. Sharing another simple kiss, Keiji leaned his head back a little, looking right at Kōtarō’s grinning face, his gold eyes shining as he stared at him, making Keiji’s breath hitch a bit, as words left him, “I love you, Kōtarō.”

They sat there waiting for the doctor, sharing stories of things Kōtarō would randomly remember. Keiji adding to them, making new things spark up in the other’s mind. The tiny, plain white hospital room filled with hoots of laughter every now and then, their hands never drifting apart. There were a couple of things Kōtarō couldn’t recall, but Keiji paid no mind to it at that time. After all, all that was important to him was that Kōtarō was safe and still in love with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> O v O You can find me on tumblr! I'm [pprakaashi](http://pprakaashi.tumblr.com/)~!


End file.
